Jeux de cartes
by littlecherryriza
Summary: Quatre personnes jouent aux cartes.Mais cela dégénère quand deux rivaux se cherchent.Quant aux deux autres, un pacte se crée.Que va-t-il se passer?Pour cela lisez la fic. Pour connaître le couple, faite de même. Attention ! Homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Rien ne change

_Auteur :__Littlecherryriza_

_Genre :__Humour/General_

_Couple :__ Vous verrez à la fin de la fanfic, sinon ce n'est pas drôle_

_Rating :__ M_

_Disclaimer_ :_Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Christopher Paolini_

_Note de l'auteur :__Certains personnages sont totalement OOC. Je vais essayer de maintenir leurs personnalités du mieux que je peux (mais vu l'histoire ca ne va pas être facile). Sinon je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Jeux de cartes_

_Rien ne change_

_Dans la cité des elfes à Ellesméra, tout se déroulait comme dans son habitude. Les soldats s'entrainaient au terrain d'entrainement, les diplomates magouillaient dans le dos des autres pour mettre des plans en place…_

_Sauf à quelques lieux de la capitale. A l'A-pic de Tel'naeir, on pouvait apercevoir une grande étendue d'herbes et quelques arbres faisant de l'ombre durant les jours de soleil. _

_D'ailleurs certains en profitaient. Ils étaient trois, mais ils prenaient la place de la concorde. Enfin, c'était un peu normal, vu leurs tailles._

_Glaedr dormait tranquillement, un bien grand mot car deux dragons, l'un bleu et l'autre rouge s'amusaient à se battre, faisant trembler le sol. D'ailleurs Glaedr trouvait le sol bien résistant pour pouvoir les supporter._

_Glaedr ne voulait pas ajouter son mot dans cette bataille sinon, tout lui retomberai dessus par une alliance des deux jeunots. Ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Cela lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs donc préférant être tranquille, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Entre les deux plus jeunes dragons, bien évidemment, c'était la plus vieille qui gagnée, c'est-à-dire Saphira. Elle battait à plate couture Thorn, qui, lui, voulait toujours reprendre sa revanche. Sa fierté en prenait un coup de se faire battre par une femelle._

_Mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, était que plus il se faisait battre, plus il enfoncer son orgueil. Peut-être ne connaissait il pas assez de sagesse pour s'en apercevoir. Tout le monde s'en était aperçu sauf l'intéressé. _

_Quant à Saphira, elle en profitait pour se divertir parce que ce n'était pas le dragon d'or qui allait le faire._

_Un peu plus loin, on voyait une petite cabane, juste assez grande pour qu'une seule personne y vive. Devant la porte, une table était installée avec quatre chaises, toutes occupées. Une nappe et des tasses de thé, de chaque côté, étaient posées._

_Les quatre joueurs avaient décidé de mettre les formules de politesse de côté pour augmenter le divertissement._

_- Eragon, tu fais chier… Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?! Fais le plutôt sur Murtagh !_

_- Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux !_

_On entendait Vanir et Eragon criaient dans tout le jardin. Les deux autres s'étaient habitués à leurs disputes incessantes. A chaque fois que ces deux là étaient ensembles, il valait mieux préparer ses oreilles, sinon on finissait par être fou._

_- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ?!_

_- Ahaha…Laissez les, sinon ça ne serait plus aussi drôle._

_Oromis voulait les calmer alors que Murtagh trouvait cela amusant et l'en empêcher tout le temps._

_Si Murtagh se trouvait libre à présent, c'était grâce à Eragon. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le libérer de Galbatorix grâce à la magie. Saphira et la bague de Brom l'avait beaucoup aidés car le sort requérait énormément de force vitale. Il avait même perdu connaissance pendant quelques jours._

_Le blond l'avait ramené au pays des elfes pour échapper au roi. La reine et le vieux dragonnier avaient fait prêter serment à Murtagh, en ancien langage, de garder le lieu, où désormais il résidait, secret._

_Le brun avait trouvé refuge dans la forêt et était content de pouvoir, enfin, se reposer sans se souciait de ses arrières._

_Il avait bien évidemment juré de ne pas trahir les ennemis du roi, et de les aidé à combattre au moment venu._

_A présent, il dormait dans la même maison en bois qu'Eragon. La maison était assez solide pour supporter le poids de deux dragons, d'ailleurs cela était assez surprenant._

_Bien évidemment, ils avaient leurs chambres séparés. Mais Murtagh qui avait des vu sur le blond depuis bien longtemps en profiter toujours pour le regarder un peu. Ce dernier n'y prêtait même pas attention, en fait, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il était curieux pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais dès que c'était une chose sous son nez, il était aveugle. _

_En tout cas, cela arrangé le plus vieux car ils étaient frères. Déjà que l'amour entre garçons n'était pas très bien vu, mais si encore en plus il s'agissait de deux frères, ca serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Donc il le regardait de loin sans jamais dire une parole de travers._

_Pour en revenir aux quatre personnes, ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes : la dame de pique._

_Ce qui permettait à Eragon et Vanir de se battre sans en venir aux mains. Quoique parfois, ça dégénérait et les plus sages devaient intervenir._

_Les tours défilaient et la tension montait de plus en plus._

_- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, espèce d'humain. Va te faire foutre, ce pli ne me revient pas. Il était pour toi…Je suis sur que tu triches._

_- Enfoiré…C'est toi le mauvais joueur. Tu n'acceptes pas que je te batte aux cartes. J'y suis pour rien si tu es nul et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre._

_Vanir se leva violemment faisant tomber sa chaise et se dirigea vers Eragon pour le défier. _

_- Battons-nous comme deux hommes au lieu de le faire comme deux gonzesses aux cartes. Prend ton épée Argetlam !!_

_Ils allèrent chercher leurs épées respectives et se mirent l'un en face de l'autre en garde, près à se défendre lorsque le deuxième attaquera._

_Vanir enragé par les paroles du dragonnier se précipita sur ce dernier et donna un coup d'épée le plus fort possible. Eragon l'arrêta avec la sienne et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula ayant une main sur ses abdominaux. Mais il se releva très rapidement, et retourna vers le blond._

_Plus le temps passé, plus Vanir prenait l'avantage mais Eragon tenait grâce à sa souplesse et sa rapidité._

_- On devrait peut-être les arrêter ? Demanda Murtagh à l'ancien._

_- Non, laissons-les, ainsi on peut voir si notre petit dragonnier s'est amélioré. Et où il en est._

_Murtagh hocha de la tête pour confirmer ce que disait le maître. Un silence apparut entre les deux hommes. Seul les bruits des épées entrechoquées et les souffles courts des rivaux se faisaient entendre. _

_Oromis interrompit le silence pesant :_

_- J'ai un marché à te proposer ? _

_

* * *

__Voilà pour le premier chapitre, laissez-moi des reviews. Que se soit des critiques ou autres, laissez-moi votre avis. Comme ça, je pourrai m'améliorer.  
_

_Le deuxième chapitre est en cours. Donc à bientôt pour la suite._


	2. Le pacte

_Désolée pour la faute de la dernière phrase dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai mis celle que je voulais dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

_Jeux de cartes_

_Le pacte_

_- J'ai un marché à te proposer. Ca te dit ?_

_- Ca dépend ce que j'y gagne._

_- C'est par rapport aux deux autres qui sont là-bas. Je sais que t'as des sentiments, plus fort que l'amitié ou le respect, vis-à-vis d'Eragon. Je me trompe ?_

_Murtagh en rougit fortement._

_- Développez votre idée._

_- Si Eragon gagne, je te laisse. S'il perd je le prends. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué._

_Le brun hésita. _

_Ce que ne savait pas Oromis, c'était que les deux dragonniers s'entrainaient, matin et soir, à l'épée. Ils s'amélioraient ensemble du fait qu'ils étaient pratiquement au même niveau. Murtagh prenait souvent l'avantage mais Eragon tenait le coup à chaque fois. Il lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait sur le maniement de l'arme. Des coups utiles à tout moment ou sinon des gestes un peu plus spécifiques en fonction du combat._

_Sur ce côté-là, Murtagh était un bon professeur et le blond, un bon élève. Mais quelques fois, il était obligé de lui crier dessus un bon coup pour qu'il se réveille. Sinon il apprenait très vite et il en était fier._

_Une question traversa l'esprit du brun :_

_- Eragon…Vous attire ?!_

_- On va dire ça comme ça._

_- Si vous le touchez, je vous tuerez sans la moindre hésitation à moins qu'il ne soit consentant, je ne vous laisserez pas touchez à un seul de ses cheveux. Murtagh arrivait à garder son calme en tout circonstance, c'est ce qu'il faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire. Par contre, les quelques fois où il perdait son sang froid, il devenait un enfant que l'on peut arrêter d'une simple main._

_- On voit tout de suite que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu es capable de le protéger au prix de ta vie, je me trompe ?! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, car vu tes réactions, on connaît déjà ta réponse. C'est du suicide de vouloir me défier à ton âge. Alors acceptes-tu ce marché ?_

_Chacun possédait ses secrets, celui d'Oromis était de coucher avec ses élèves. Morzan et Brom en avaient eu des avants goûts. Il ne les violait pas car jusque là, il avait toujours eu des amants consentant à ses gestes._

_Il savait que Murtagh était perspicace mais pas à ce point, c'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Il était toujours au bon endroit et au bon moment, enfin pas pour eux. Passant inaperçu, il ne disait rien et ne faisait qu'écouter ce que les autres racontaient. De ce fait, il connaissait tout ce qu'il se passait en analysant très rapidement ce que chaque mot signifiait._

_Murtagh ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre à la proposition du maître. Cela lui faisait une occasion rêvée pour avoir son frère dans ses bras. Mais il avait peur que celui-ci perde et qu'il soit avec Oromis pendant une nuit. Cette pensée l'énervait au plus au point. Il savait pratiquement qu'Eragon refuserait d'être avec les deux hommes ; que se soit avec lui ou avec l'ancien. _

_Il était aussi persuadé que le dragonnier était assez fort pour battre Vanir. Mais il ne savait à quel point ce dernier s'entrainait et il avait peur de le surpasser._

_- Que se passe-t-il si je refuse ce marché ?_

_- Rien pour toi à moins que tu ne fasses la cour à ton frère, ce qui m'étonnera…Quant à moi, je ferai ce que j'ai prévu de faire si tu refuserais. Alors prend bien le temps de réfléchir. Mais pas trop non plus, je ne voudrais pas que le combat finisse avant._

_Rien que ces paroles donnaient des frissons à Murtagh, il ne pensait que l'elfe aux cheveux blancs serait capable d'une telle chose._

_Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, si l'acceptait, il avait une chance, minime soit elle, alors que s'il refusait, c'était fini._

_Il accepta la proposition._

_- T'as fait le bon choix. C'était le plus sage. C'est pour ca que t'es un bon élève, tu pèses le pour et le contre dans un regard objectif. Sur ce point, tu es très différent de ton frère qui fonce dans la bataille sans même faire marcher ses neurones. Mais c'est ce qui fait aussi son charme. Tu ne trouve pas ?_

_On sentait une moquerie dans ses paroles mais le brun acquiesça de la tête._

_Pendant ce temps, les deux adversaires continuaient de se battre sans même prêter attention aux deux anciens compagnons de cartes. Eragon prenait de temps à autre l'avantage, mais la situation se retournait quelques minutes après. On pouvait voir que la fatigue commençait à prendre sur eux, malgré leurs conditions physiques d'elfes._

_- Tu commences à m'énerver, demi-elfe ! Si tu continues, je vais vraiment finir par te tuer ainsi les gens verront que tu n'es pas apte à combattre Galbatorix._

_- T'es idiot ! Si tu me tues, c'est sur que je ne pourrais plus battre le roi vu que je serai mort !_

_Vanir cria et fonça sur son adversaire. Il redonna le même coup que le tout premier. Eragon fit le même geste pour le parer._

_Vanir était tellement énervé qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ses erreurs. Il était littéralement aveuglé. _

_D'ailleurs, le dragonnier en profitait à chaque instant pour lui donner un coup. Il devait cette expérience aux combats avec Murtagh, il le remerciait du plus profond de lui. _

_Il para un des coups de Vanir de justesse, il commençait à manquer de force pour retenir l'épée qui se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage. Vanir mettait de plus en plus de force dans ses coups mais sa rapidité, quant à elle, diminuait. Il réussit à faire une contre-attaque, juste à temps._

_Les deux elfes étaient complètement essoufflés, tout le monde savait que leur combat ne durerait pas plus que quelques minutes encore. On entendait que leurs halètements, ils transpiraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Leurs vêtements se retrouvaient mouiller et légèrement déchirés par les différents coups des armes._

_Vanir était touché aux épaules et aux bras alors que le dragonnier, lui, avait des petites traces sur le visage._

_Ils se relevèrent en même temps et firent leur dernier assaut. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et donna un dernier coup d'épée. Eragon attaqua sur le coté droit de Vanir alors que celui-ci attaquait vers le flan gauche du blond._

_On pouvait voir sur l'herbe, deux tâches de sang qui grandissaient avec le temps._

_Le bras de Vanir possédait une immense entaille où le sang recouvrait toute la plaie. Quant à son rival, c'était son flan qui était dans cet état. Vu la douleur qui l'avait, il devina que quelques cotes étaient brisées. _

_Voila pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier._

_Laissez des reviews._

_A bientôt. _


	3. Le moment tant désiré

_Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant une semaine, alors ne m'en voulait pas._

_Après quelques changements dans l'histoire, ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Comme les idées me viennent au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste encore._

_Bonne lecture et merci de lire cette fic._

_Jeux de cartes_

_Le moment tant désiré_

_Après ce dernier assaut, Oromis et Murtagh accoururent vers les deux blessés._

_Oromis s'occupa de Vanir et Murtagh, du jeune dragonnier. Grâce à la magie, ils les soignèrent._

_Ils avaient besoin tous deux de repos, bien mérité après un combat aussi dur._

_- Je vais m'occuper d'Eragon. Je l'emmène chez lui pour qu'il se repose._

_- Tu ne veux surtout pas que je m'en approche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es très jaloux mais est-ce qu'il va pouvoir le supporter ?! N'oublie pas que plus tu enfermes quelqu'un, plus il va vouloir chercher la liberté._

_- Je sais tout ca mais merci du conseil quand même._

_Murtagh porta le blond dans ses bras jusqu'à la petite, mais assez grande pour porter deux dragons, maison en bois et le posa sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses vêtements plein de sang et de sueur._

_Il le trouvait extrêmement beau avec ses muscles à peine dessinaient. On voyait tout de suite qu'il venait de commencer un entraînement intensif car à coté de lui, Murtagh avait des muscles assez développés pour dire que cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il pratiquait le maniement des armes._

_Il poussa une des mèches blondes tombant sur le visage du propriétaire. Murtagh partit chercher une tunique que les elfes lui avaient offerte et lui enfila. Puis il posa une main sur le lit près de la tête de l'endormi, se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement._

_Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire son amour et encore moins le courage de l'embrasser pendant son éveil. Alors il en profita pendant ses rêveries. _

_Il partit dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Il frotta du bout de son index ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire :_

_« Je suis tellement heureux d'être au près de lui. Je l'aime mais c'est mon frère donc je ne peux, normalement, avoir des sentiments pour lui. Que faire ? Je ne peux me permettre de lui dire ce que je ressens. Je crois que je vais devoir rester comme ca pendant des années. Il va, un jour, se trouver une femme, se marier et avoir des enfants. Je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusions, c'est la vie, et ça doit être ainsi. Peut-être que ma vie se résume à être seul jusqu'à la fin. Après tout, ça l'a toujours été…Et se n'est pas prêt de finir. »_

_Il s'allongea et s'endormi aussitôt. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé. _

_Pendant ce temps, du coté de Vanir et d'Oromis, tout allait de travers. Oromis était beaucoup plus puissant que Murtagh sur la magie, donc il avait soigné mais en même temps, il avait fait en sorte qu'il se réveil._

_Oromis voulait coucher avec quelqu'un, peu importe qui s'était. Et comme Vanir était avec lui et qu'il était très mignon, il voulait en profiter._

_Sauf que Vanir, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. _

_- Eragon me tape sur les nerfs, il se la joue « je vais battre Galbatorix en un clin d'œil. » mais au fond, il est nul et mourra sans même savoir comment._

_Oromis passa une de ses mains sous la tunique du jeune elfe, et dessina quelques petits cercles sur son torse. Il remontait peu à peu vers les pectoraux, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un mamelon. Il commença à jouer avec._

_- Non mais vraiment, ce mec ne mérite pas d'être un dragonnier. Et c'est lui qui doit sauver l'Alagaësia ?! Je crois plutôt qu'il va nous mener à la…._

_Oromis l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant. Il introduisit la langue et commença un petit tour de manège avec celle de Vanir. Ce dernier l'interrompit et le repoussa._

_- Franchement comme si cet humain pouvait sauver le pays entier. Comment il va faire ? Il croit que Galbatorix est facile à battre, qu'un petit tour de magie suffit. Sinon l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps._

_Le vieux dragonnier, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire grand chose, descendit vers son bas du ventre et déboutonna le pantalon de l'elfe._

_- En plus, comment il veut battre le roi alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à me battre ? Je crois que ce serai plus à moi d'y aller. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas un dragonnier et que l'autre tyran en est un._

_Oromis perdait de plus en plus patience, alors qu'il essayait de l'exciter au maximum, Vanir, lui, ne prêtait aucune attention aux gestes. Ne voyant qu'il allait jamais y arriver, Oromis abandonna et partit de la cabane._

_- Eh…mais où est-ce que vous allez ? Qui va m'écouter maintenant que vous êtes partit ?! Et puis zut, je vais au terrain d'entraînement pour me calmer, je vais mettre une raclée à tout le monde et je prouverais que je suis le meilleur. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Murtagh se réveilla en sursaut dû à un cauchemar épouvantable. Il était plein de sueur. Il décida de prendre une douche et se leva. _

_Après s'être habillé tout en noir comme d'habitude, il prit une chaise et la posa prêt du lit d'Eragon. Il s'assit et attendit que le blond sorte de son inconscience._

_Lorsque le blond se réveilla, Murtagh eu un léger sourire montrant un signe de soulagement._

_- Bonjour, comment tu te sens ?_

_- 'Lut. Je vais mieux. Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ici ? Je me souviens m'être battu avec Vanir et que j'étais blessé un peu de partout. _

_- T'as dormi pendant environ 24 heures. Ne t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne tes blessures, je les ai toutes soignées et fait disparaître toutes traces de cicatrices que tu aurais pu avoir. _

_- Merci, c'est gentil. Dit Eragon avec un sourire innocent._

_Le voir avec ce visage fit rougir l'ainé des deux frères. Un silence s'installa entre eux qui s'interrompit avec l'intervention de Murtagh : _

_- Tu veux quelque chose ? Manger ou boire ?_

_- Si c'est possible je voudrais quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment et mon ventre me le reproche._

_Ils rirent tous les deux. Murtagh se leva et alla prendre quelques herbes comestibles pour son blondinet. Il savait qu'il ne mangeait pratiquement plus de viandes depuis son enseignement avec les elfes._

_Il prépara un petit plat et lui tendit._

_- Tiens, en espérant que tu aimes._

_- Merci. _

_Il mangea dans le plus grand des silences. Quand il finit son assiette, il se leva et la déposa dans l'évier. Il prit, ensuite, son épée. Traversant la maison sous l'œil éberlué de Murtagh, il passa le bas de la porte._

_- Je peux savoir se que tu fais ? Tu viens ou pas ?_

_- Attend…Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu viens à peine de te remettre de plusieurs cotes cassées que tu veux déjà te remettre à l'entraînement. Non mais, t'es complètement fou._

_- Je me sens mieux, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et comme je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer sur les lauriers, autant s'y remettre._

_- Je refuse de me battre avec toi alors que t'es encore en convalescence._

_- Très bien, alors reste ici si tu en a envie, moi, je vais voir Oromis._

_A ce nom, Murtagh prit Zar'roc à toute vitesse et le suivi._

_Arrivant à la maisonnette, Murtagh et Eragon ne virent personne. C'était complètement vide. Les dragons étaient sûrement partis à la chasse et les deux elfes, on ne sait où._

_- Je crois que ca n'a pas marché entre Oromis et Vanir. Rétorqua le brun._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Rien, laisse tomber… Et t'es encore trop innocent pour que je te dise quoique soit._

_- Je veux savoir ! Dit-il avec une mine de boudeur._

_- Bon puisque tu veux savoir, Oromis voulait coucher avec Vanir. Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Oromis doit avoir la rage que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait prévu. Ca lui apprendra._

_- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à autre chose. Je m'en fiche de tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Oromis n'est pas là et toi, tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi. _

_Murtagh fut surpris que son frère, innocent soit il, réagisse ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé attendre ca du blond._

_- Okay mais alors juste un petit combat et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver mort._

_- Youpi !! _

_Murtagh ne pouvait être que content en voyant le dragonnier de cette humeur._

_Ils entreprirent leur combat et Murtagh gagna facilement au bout de quelques minutes, face à un blessé c'était normal._

_Eragon essoufflé s'assit sur l'herbe contre un arbre. Murtagh fit de même mais juste pour être à coté._

_- Dis Murtagh, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?_

_- Vas-y._

_- Tu crois en l'amour ?_

_La question fit sursauter le brun._

_- Pourquoi une telle question dans ce genre de moment ?_

_- Ca fait déjà longtemps que je me la pose mais je ne savais pas à qui en parler._

_- Pour répondre à ta question, je n'y avais jamais cru jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Pour moi, ce mot n'existait que pour se camoufler. Mais je me dis que ça existe peut-être._

_- Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?_

_- Tout simplement en rencontrant quelqu'un qui m'est cher. _

_- C'est qui ?_

_- …_

_- Tu ne me répondras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors est-ce que je peux tester quelque chose pour voir ce que ça fait ?_

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse et embrassa, d'un coup, Murtagh._

_Fini pour le chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain. _


	4. Depuis le temps qu'il attend

_Jeux de cartes_

_Depuis le temps qu'il attend_

_Murtagh n'en revenait pas, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses joues prenaient de plus en plus une teinte rouge. Il relâcha ses traits de surprise, ferma ses yeux et approfondi le baiser. Depuis le temps qui attendait un contact pareil avec son frère, il en profitait. Murtagh prit son menton avec une de ses mains et de son autre, il la passa derrière sa nuque. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et passa sa langue de l'autre côté de la barrière. Les deux langues échangèrent un magnifique ballet pendant plusieurs minutes. La main de Murtagh lâcha le menton et la déplaça lentement et avec douceur dans les cheveux blonds._

_Ils interrompirent leur baiser et reprirent leurs souffles._

_Murtagh était aux anges : son frère, un homme qu'il aimait depuis déjà depuis plusieurs temps se tenait à côté de lui et l'avait embrassait, volontairement. Son cœur qui se brisait peu à peu avait retrouvé sa force d'origine. Un simple baiser avait recollé tous ses petits morceaux éparpillés. Il senti de la chaleur renaître de ses cendres dans ses poumons gelés par le temps._

_Eragon brisa le silence :_

_- Désolé de mon geste si cela t'as gêné…Je voulais vérifier si j'avais des sentiments pour toi…Parce que, en fait, quand je te regardais, j'avais toujours le cœur qui battait la chamade et dès que tu te trouvais à côté de moi, mon cœur ratait un battement…Comme je ne comprenais pas je voulais savoir ce que j'allais ressentir en t'embrassant…A présent que cela est fait, je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime Murtagh…_

_Stupéfait l'aîné ne savait plus quoi répondre. Quant au blond, il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en se rappelant des paroles qu'il avait pu dire._

_- Mesures-tu ce que tu es en train de dire ? Tu affirmes m'aimer, moi, qui suis un homme et qui plus est ton frère._

_- Déjà tu n'es pas mon frère, donc ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais en plus, je n'ai jamais prétendu aimer les femmes. _

_- On est des frères que tu le veuilles ou non !_

_- Peut-être mais je ne t'ai jamais considérais comme tel. Tu as été au début un ami que je trouvais très sexy et je t'ai pris après pour quelqu'un cher a mon cœur. Mes sentiments sont réels et si tu ne les approuves pas tant pis, je ferais avec !!_

_Ne pouvant plus supporter les paroles de son voisin, Murtagh colla ses lèvres ardemment sur celles d'Eragon. Son baiser se faisait plus sauvage que leur premier. _

_Eragon se rapprocha de son amant et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Ils se séparèrent et reprirent, ce pendant plusieurs minutes._

_Murtagh sentit son membre se durcirent, se sentant serré dans ses vêtements trop étroits. Il passa une de ses mains sous le T-shirt du cadet suivant le trait de la colonne vertébrale. Faisant réagir le plus petit, il approfondit le baiser. Eragon fit de même mais suivit les traits des abdominaux. Son pantalon avait rétrécit d'un coup, surtout au niveau de l'entre jambe. Peut-être du au lavage ? Qui sait. _

_Leurs membres se frottèrent au travers des tissus laissant des gémissements sortirent de leurs bouches respectives._

_Eragon prit les choses en mains et commença à défaire la ceinture. Puis, déboutonna et descendit la braguette du bas de Murtagh. Ce dernier le repoussa légèrement._

_- On ne va quand même pas le faire ici ?!! Si quelqu'un arrivait et nous voyait dans cette position, on se posera des questions. _

_- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Tu préfère la maison ? Pour ma part, c'est trop loin…Sinon tu as la cabane derrière nous._

_- Tout mais pas là-bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'à pu faire le vieux dedans et je ne veux pas savoir non plus. C'est trop dégoutant. _

_- Il faudra que tu me raconte comment tu sais tout ca. J'espère que tu n'y a pas déjà fait office, à « ces traitements » ?_

_- Non et crois moi, je ne suis pas près de le faire…Je te rassure, tu es mon premier et mon dernier._

_- Voilà qui me rassure._

_- Mais explique moi plutôt, quand on te voit, on a l'impression que tu es innocent et pur…Alors comment cela ce fait-il que tu sois si entreprenant ?_

_- « impression », c'est toi-même qui viens de le dire. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un visage d'enfant que j'en suis un…_

_- Je ne suis pas sur que se soit rassurant._

_- Tu verras, je vais être doux comme un agneau et t'envoyer au septième ciel. _

_- …_

_- Comme tu sais plus quoi dire, je ne me gêne pas pour le lieu. Tu m'excuseras même si je ne suis pas prêt de te demander pardon._

_- …_

_De ce pas, Eragon mit ses « menaces » à exécutions. Il descendit le pantalon de son frère, il y arriva malgré la position dans lequel ils étaient et qui ne rendait pas la tâche si aisée. Enlaçant le membre de sa main, il entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens autour. Murtagh gémissait de plus beau, jamais Eragon penserai que son frère avait un cri comme celui-ci, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes mais au lieu de l'embrasser il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, augmentant les gémissements du dominé._

_- Eragon…Je vais…Mmmh !!!_

_Dans un dernier gémissement, Murtagh se libera dans la main de son frère. Celui-ci la ramena vers sa bouche et la lécha avec un sourire en coin de satisfaction. Il tendit un des doigts vers le plus âgé qui ouvrit la bouche et suça la semence. Puis, le brun défit la ficelle du pantalon et fit la même chose que se qu'on venait de lui faire. _

_A présent, c'était Eragon qui gémissait. Murtagh lui procurait un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Ses gestes de vas et viens étaient lents et doux, c'était un don qu'on lui avait donné. Si Murtagh ne lui avait pas dit que c'était le premier, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Il ne lui fallu que quelques mouvements pour le faire libérer. L'ainé ramena sa main vers sa bouche et goûta la deuxième semence._

_- Mmhh… La tienne est meilleure de mon point de vue, il y a un arrière goût irrésistible. Tu veux goûter ? _

_Il tendit sa main et Eragon ouvrit la bouche. Il aspira un de ses doigts, et joua avec grâce a sa langue. Il emprisonna le poignet et fit les mêmes gestes qu'une fellation a son doigt. Ils croisèrent leurs regards, Murtagh leva son torse et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent._

_- Près pour la suite ?!_

_- Tiens…Tu as pris goût à la dominance ? _

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais me faire dominer._

_Pour lui prouver ses paroles, il descendit le pantalon du blond un peu plus et le souleva : le mettant en équilibre sur ses genoux. Avec sa main humide par la salive, il pénétra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à ravaler ses gémissements, les laissant donc sortir. Un deuxième et un troisième doigt rejoignit le premier. Il laissa un temps de pose pour avoir et l'habitude. Eragon donna le premier coup de rein pour donner le feu vert. Murtagh entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens, ce qu'il faisait était vraiment un miracle pour Eragon. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, on l'entendait dans tout le jardin. Discrétion, zéro. _

_Sentant qu'il était prêt, Murtagh retira ses doigts et reposa tout doucement le corps d'Eragon sur son membre. Une petite grimace apparut sur son visage, ce qui fit arrêter le mouvement du grand. Eragon reprit le flambeau, il descendit d'un seul coup, ce qui le fit crier. Il commença des mouvements, lui gémissant avec une voix aigue et le brun laissant échappait des cris rauques. Dans un dernier mouvement, les jeunes amants se libérèrent en même temps, Murtagh dans l'intimité de son frère et ce dernier entre les deux corps remplis de transpirations. _

_Ils se séparèrent et reprirent leurs souffles en s'accordant l'un à l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et remirent leurs pantalons, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient passés à un stade supérieur, ils allaient le remettre plus que deux fois dans la journée._

_Fin._

_Merci d'avoir lu toute la fic. Je la laisse finir ainsi car je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite. Je réfléchis encore._

_Encore merci et à bientôt. _


End file.
